Elements of the Antagonist
by GoGoTorturegirlYeah
Summary: Aragorn is playing around with a precious belonging of Arwen’s, and there’s only one way for her to stop him from annoying her for good. Let’s bring out the antagonist in Elrond’s daughter…behold, Element 4- Seduction!… :D fluff abound! Nyahah
1. Element 1: Fury

**A/N:** *cricks her fingers* here we go, baby. I'd actually re-written this ficlet, and I hope this one'll turn out for the better. 

**A/N:** Right, how the heck does this fic work? I have a specific title to each chapter that is of a certain villain-ish element, and each chapter will revolve around a character from LOTR. I've written this fic to be unique and darkly sarcastic in a way, 'coz basically I'm bringing out the evil side of the characters of LOTR, and mostly from the good guys. I hope I'm not confusing you but don't fret, it isn't as hair-pullingly complex as it really is. You'll see later. 

**A/N:** on another note, I'll sometimes be abusing or playing around the characters' mind and attributes, and they're deliberate so please don't take it too seriously. I'm just a bored girl who writes fanfics for her alter life. So if you suddenly see a chapter where Pippin is _not_ particularly hungry or when Legolas _isn't_ that gorgeous, don't start flaming. I don't do it to piss people off. So just try to read my little ficlet, enjoy, and *COUGH*review*COUGH*. :D

Rated for foul language, and possible mild slash/fluff in upcoming chapters. FaramirXÉowyn, AragornXÉowyn.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ May hell rise if I owned these characters. _

**_Summary:_**_ Element 1: Fury – and its outcome? Sheer stupidity. Aragorn is wavering an ambush for Faramir. His choices: bow and arrow, blind guts, and common rock._

                                                                **  … ++…|| Elements of the Antagonist ||… ++ …           **

Element 1: Fury 

Somehow, for some absurd reason oblivious to Aragorn, Faramir was always around her. God, how that pissed him off. Yeah, sure they were getting hitched and all but cut the guy some slack. Aragorn still loved Éowyn nonetheless. 

There they are, fingers entwined in eachothers' hands as they contentedly stroll down the garden path. Ah, untainted affection; blissful as two, pure white doves in love. 

"_Dove my ass. I'll roast that daft pheasant alright, slow and painful, in the fumes of Mordor if that's what it takes to get him off of her."_ Really, he didn't know what Éowyn saw in Faramir. 

Aragorn was still hidden from their sight; hidden behind one of the thick barks of the garden. "Eeurgh, now he's hugging her." True enough, Faramir was embracing the White Lady from behind, nuzzling her neck while hauling her close to him. Whenever he'd do that, Éowyn would turn to look at him over her shoulder, and give him _the_ _look_. Ah, damn _the look_. If there was anything that annoyed Aragorn more was _the look._ She would bite her lip, and bore this god-forbidden smirk on her face while her deep eyes would glint. Some would say her face captured the benevolence of an archangel, but hell all Aragorn knew was that she would look a drop-dead gorgeous sexy bombshell. Her usually cold eyes would seem to soften and she would have this adorable mischievousness that can supercede the looks of all the up-to-no-good puppies in the world. 

_"Hell, that girl's got more sex appeal in one eyeball than I can handle."_

Gah, damn the bastard. All he wanted was a peaceful smoke outside and now he sees _this_. Never in his wildest nightmares would he intend to see them all over eachother in front of his own eyes. Pushing back the waves of his dark hair from marring his eyes, Aragorn heaves out a long, heavy, infuriating sigh. His eyebrows purse in envy and disgust as he sees Éowyn leaning in to the scoundrel for a kiss. _"That is **it**," _he cursed under his breath. Aragorn was at the peak of his fury and he couldn't just stand there and do nothing, helplessly watching the woman he loves in the hands of that lowlife halfwit. He just _had _to do something. Anything. He wouldn't mind murder, and could actually ready an arrow and aim it true to Faramir's heart. Ah, yes, but it was too risky in Éowyn's defense. She was _hugging_ him, after all. For all Aragorn cared he could simply march out there and put an end to their fooling around, plain and simple.But then again Éowyn wouldn't be able to bear even the slightest sight of him after getting embarrassed like that. Aragorn let out another long sigh and hung his head. 

Now, looking down at his feet he saw a little pebble. Hell he could actually just throw _that_ at Faramir and run. And he's _actually contemplating_ the move. Anyone knew it wasn't the most masculine thing to do but hey, who said anything about upholding honour or being virile while trying to hurt the guy the woman of your dreams is flirting around with? He wavered his thoughts on the little rock that was set near his foot. He could fling it and run unnoticed. They'd never know who did it.

_To throw or not to throw. _The thought haunted him for what had seemed for hours.

"Fuck, now I need a smoke more than ever."

*                    *                   *

Review please! ^_____^ next chapter I'll write about Legolas, maybe? Your choice! Ps, by any chance you're a fan of AragornXÉowyn, just check out my Hope Nonetheless fic! :D cheers!


	2. Element 2: Senselessness

A/N:  I had so much fun writing the first chap, now I'm going "what the heck, on with it!" and the little plotbunnies are already raging in my brain for a follow-up.

A/N: This chapter here is dedicated to Catherine Maria! My first and I must say pretty loyal reviewer for this story. She's even read through my rejected fic, and continued to read this one. Aww. This one's for you! And it's on precious little Pippin. :) Don't we all love Pippin? C'mon… I know you dooo…*noogies reader* 

A/N: again, might I remind you this is fan + fiction + dot + net, and I don't think I have to spell it out, now do I? So if anything is out of character from the books, it is absolutely deliberate but it is not my intent to annoy you. Now, on with it!

**_Disclaimer: _**_Dammit, Tolkien, you always get the cooler stuff._

**Summary:**_Not all the good guys in the Lord of the Rings are pure at heart. Each soul has a definitive weakness, and that is a certain element of evil and of nonsensicality. Let me pore out the antagonist that is Perigrin Took… Element 2: Senselessness. How does he cope with the loss of his true love?_****

                                                                **  … ++…|| Elements of the Antagonist ||… ++ … **

Element 2: Senselessness 

Pippin didn't know why but he just felt infinitely happy. Well, hobbits do that sometimes but this time around, Pippin was on high (steroids or whatnot, we shall not discuss). He danced his way across the living room, completely ignoring the fact that he had just flipped one of Mrs. Eglantine's plates off the rack. Or the fact that some of the furniture had discovered the lengths of anti-gravity whenever he foxtrotted by. Or that whatever he crashed into, obeyed Murphy's Law religiously and incessantly. Crash, and there goes the clockpiece the great Hildigrim Took had passed down as the family heirloom. Pippin didn't even show the slightest bit of care at the thought that if he continued this for another exact 7 minutes, studies show that the whole house would actually crumble apart. What was the hobbit thinking? Well, he wasn't in the first place.

Humming a whimsical tune, he danced his way to greet the love of his life who was waiting at the dining table. It was close to Elevensies, anyway.

The cheery Took bounced happily enough into the kitchen, beaming and all, coming to greet her with all the love he had woken up with.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well last night?"

No answer. Pippin, hearing no reply, had thought she was probably in the pantry, so he continued his morning 'how-are-you's nonetheless, only just a tone louder. He persisted.

"Don't you think the weather is absolutely lovely this morning?"

The house was silent still.

Pippin started becoming anxious. All around him was silence, and the house seemed dimmer than usual. The fool, he had been so oblivious to his surrounding, hopping and trotting around since morning. Hurriedly, he began searching for her.

"Love, where are you? Are you trying to hide from me?" he uttered these words out loud, in a somewhat soft, reprimanding manner but kept a deep seriousness in his heart. He was truly worried; worried that history might just repeat itself again. A flash of the past ran through his eyes, and his crystalline orbs were glistening with tears that dared to fall from them.

"Look, this isn't funny! Stop playing games with me! Where _are_ you?!"

He began to slam open all the doors in the hobbit-hole, rummage through every closet and flipped the furniture to see if she might be hiding somewhere. Alas, his search was futile and fruitless.

…But finally, as if by a stroke of luck, he saw her, sitting mournfully on a little table at the living room. (Why hasn't he checked the living room first, of all places? Pippin, obviously being petrified out of his wits, was _literally_ petrified out of his wits and simply forgot about the most obvious place to find her.) He was just about to break a smile when he realized, she seemed somewhat pale. And she wasn't moving.

Pippin felt a hitch slice through his heart. Oh no. 

_This can't be._

_Not another one. _

_Not again._  

Pippin ran to her, and he felt that she was breathless, lifeless, cold. He took her in his arms and the dark, red liquid flowed out of her deep, slashing cuts simply enough, draining out of her frail frame and into Pippin's fingers. They dripped to the floor ceaselessly.

He was too late. History showed its ugly rear again.

He cursed himself aloud; and wept hard, and wailed and cried out pathetically as he never did before. He cried till he could barely find his voice, till his eyes stung like hell and until the last bit of hope that was in him drained out from his emerald green eyes. The last of his lover crumbled from his fingers, and Pippin felt, for once in his life he felt utter _vengeance_, and _madness_, and that he will never forgive the villain. Never. 

The last of the blackforrest chocolate muffin crumbled to the floor, the sweet cherry sauce still dripping from his fingers. 

"CURSE YOU, MERRY! CURSE YOU!!!" 

His trembling voice echoed through the hills of Hobbiton. Merry had done it again; ravishing tasty desserts from Pippin's own kitchen. It was the most cruel, morbid felony since he ate off the last of the strawberry shortcake last month. Pippin was _really_ angry this time. Oh, heads are gonna roll.

*                    *                    *

Post A/N: A hobbit's true love is always food. Man, am I a drama queen or what? ^____^;;;;  Review please! I love reading others' opinions on my weird, uh…brain. If it even has the right to be called one.

If you'd like to know where the blackforrest chocolate muffin ended up, well what can I say? It flew its way up happily to Muffin Heaven, and rejoiced with its muffin cake-mix parents. And it stayed happily there ever after, of course visited often by its close friend, the strawberry shortcake who flew once in a while from Shortcake Heaven to visit her sweet friend. Aah. Poor Pippin. Parting is such sweet sorrow.

By the way, any ideas on the next chapter? Which of the Lord of the Rings character should I torture next? ^__^


	3. Element 3: Devotion

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the feedback! I'll probably do one on Gimli next but hey, we'll see what happens. By the way, it's my birthday in about an hour! Yeah! Woohoo! Go me! ^_____^ 

**A/N**: one more thing. Green Spanking Monkeys –. Like I said, don't like it, don't read or review it. Like normal human beings, we make mistakes. I'll be careful about my ratings in later chapters or whatever but dude, just go get yourself something useful to do. But hey, since your_ helpful _reviews drive me to write more, your choice anyway. 

Moving along with the fic! This one is on the lighter side, nothing as dark and gothic as my previous chapter. The next villainy-element-person-thing-ish we shall delve into is…Faramir! ^_^

**Summary**: Faramir has had it with Éowyn's horrific cooking. Now he has to face his greatest peril yet – The Roast Fowl. Facing horrid food every day is one issue, but dealing with the wrath of your wife is another. What will he do about it? It's all about Element 3 of course – Devotion.

**Disclaimer**: No, really, ya think?

_'Italics'_ denote sarcasm, basically. No seriously, they're characters' thoughts. 

[] mean that I'll be putting in sound effects.

                                                                **  … ++…|| Elements of the Antagonist ||… ++ … **

**Element 3 – Devotion**

"He lets me pulverize, marinate, and kill that bird a thousand times and still eats it just like it's food. May Ilúvatar bless him!" Éowyn sighed. It was true; she can't cook to save her life, so she kills instead. Handles pointy things _very_ well, I might add.

"Aye, milady, he is a devoted man, an' loves you too much to care fer 'is own life," answered one of her maids, the one she was closest to. "May The Lord bless 'im!" she continued, and soon left Éowyn to her own demise in The Kitchen [growling thunder appears], or otherwise known more notoriously as Hell, as the other maidservants call it. 

Disaster wreaks when the witch stirs malice in her brew. In this case, roast chicken. The smell of burnt fowl reeks throughout the entire household but Éowyn obstinately assures that it 'needs a few more minutes'. Really, Faramir is a devoted man. 

He retires to his quarters like Death with a pleasant smile after dealing with a horrendous day, and his wife greets him with the most atrocious dishes. The last time they had pig, he could've sworn in mercy that a skilled veterinarian could still save it, being so undercooked. Faramir eats it pleasantly and with trying delight; as if his mother-in-law was upon his left shoulder, and Ilúvatar on his right. He cleans the plate bone dry, compliments Éowyn for the lovely dinner, kisses her, and goes on doing his daily sacraments as if nothing happened. He sits through what seems like the cursed judgement of Morgoth upon him, with almost impending necessity to go through it, and compliments the spawn herself with an unduly smile. Simply remarkable.

That had been his daily ritual and he had been gregariously religious for the past years. But not today. No, not today.

Not the day when Éowyn 'cooks' a large, very dead chicken for her husband.

Not this day. 

_There will be no dawn for men. _

Faramir returns home and walks heavily into The Kitchen [growling thunder appears] seeing the beautiful White Lady of Rohan gazing back at him, a slow smile curving her lips; as slow and deadly as the patience evil uses in baiting human souls. he gulped.

"Mmm, what _is_ that delicious scent?" Faramir could almost choke in his lie, or even in the clouds of burnt bird smoke that stifled the household.

"Oh, that's just a little something special I made for you," She came close to him, encircling her arms about his shoulder, hauling him close. '_You mean **used** to be special? **Used **to be alive and roaming free and happy?'_ he thought.

"Love, you really shouldn't have," answered Faramir. '_Really, I mean it.' _

"I'm making this especially for you because—I love you!" she smiled, and Faramir returned her gesture with an earnest kiss. _'Éowyn, sometimes I wonder if you really do.'_

Éowyn dragged him to the dining table and sat her husband down, while she skedaddled her way into The Kitchen [growling thunder appears] and soon returned with a great, blackened used-to-be bird in a clean, white dish. Faramir gulped again.

With Éowyn sitting right across him, he knew it was his sworn duty to christen the chicken. Taking his fork, he tried piercing it into the dish but it came to no avail. The fork bent lamely, and the chicken was intact. As a rock. Faramir became anxious.

"Anything wrong, love?" an innocent voice called from the other end of the table.

"Oh nothing, nothing." _'The texture is wonderful, by the way.'_

Taking his knife, he thrust it into the fowl and after a great wrestle he finally succeeded with a huge, chunky slice in his fork. Too chunky, if you ask me. Is he really going to eat that up? Burnt crisp inside and out, its skin slowly crumbling away with the wind like dust. Really, Faramir felt a wince of pity in his heart for the dead chicken, but moreover he felt a bit of pity for himself. Is he really, going to eat _that_?

Taking up the fork he examined it at a safe range, and until all he could see was the piece of chicken, with Éowyn's beaming face in the background. Finally, he spoke. He decided to make his move. If not now, when ever?

"Éowyn, my dear, before all else I want you to heed what I have to say."

"Anything, love. What is it? Is there anything wrong?"

"I just want to tell you…that…"

"Yes?"

He gulped again. "…that I love you very, very much." 

And with that, he shoved the piece of meat into his mouth, guileless and brave. He gnawed the disgusting gravel that was in his mouth like a hero, along with all the love in the world for Éowyn as he saw her beaming; being the devoted man that he is. 

*                    *                    *

A/N: I just couldn't give it a sad ending. Review if you wish!   


	4. Element 4: Seduction

**A/N:** Whee!! Reviews!! I thrive on them. And waking up one morning to find a great bulk of 'em for my fics just made me float off the ground for a while… ^__________^

*****cough*****anyway.

**A/N**: This element is a little bit lengthy, so I decided to put it into two chapters, so I'm sorry this one's a little short… Gimme an F, Gimme an L, Gimme a U-F-F! :D Pairings: Aragorn/Arwen! ^.^

**_Summary_**_: Aragorn is playing around with a precious belonging of Arwen's, and there's only one way for her to stop him from annoying her for good. Let's bring out the antagonist in Elrond's daughter…behold, Element 4- Seduction… :D fluff abound! Nyahahaha…_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Thank God Tolkien doesn't know I'm doing this…_

                                                                **  … ++…|| Elements of the Antagonist ||… ++ … **

Element 4: Seduction 

Aragorn fingered the intricately carved object, poring its fine workmanship and smoothing his fingers across the flawless surface. He smiled in guileful delight as he sees Arwen's crystalline blue orbs piercing at him, her blood-red lips pouting.

"Return it, please, dear Estel?"

"It's quite a pretty thing, isn't it? It's so unique yet so…"

"ESTEL!"

"wonderful; that's the word, wonderful." Aragorn smirked. He loved being impertinent sometimes. It's a childish thing to do for a king but hey, Aragorn realized, Arwen looks _really_ cute when she's angry.

"Estel, I had it since I was a babe in my father's arms; do handle it with care," she warned. Surely enough it was a beautiful thing, and quite fragile on its own. It was a miniature figure of a great white stallion; presented to Arwen as a birthday gift from Lady Galadriel. It was the fourth summer since her birth; and Lord Elrond had noticed she had already a great fondness to horses and ponies and the like; and so Lady Galadriel carved it from one of the great mallorn tree barks in her land. The result was absolute and flawless, and under a moonlit sky the stallion carving would seem to glow a pallid, pearl-like shimmer.

Arwen kept the precious gift as dearly as her life; and seeing how Aragorn was meddling with it and tossing it into the air, she was not quite sure if she had married the right man back then. She sighed. "Maybe father _was_ right."

Alright then. Arwen realized this would call for tactics and great planning of maneuvers, and so she laid out a little plan in her head. A similar situation _had _occurred before (andhad actually involved a certain Pantene-ad blonde elf) and after great deliberation (which only took about 6-8 minutes tops) Arwen decided she had to use the most lethal weapon a female of her status could give: seduction. 

A twisted smile curved her luscious lips, and slowly she creeped over to Aragorn's shoulder and whispered soft and beguilingly into his ear.

"Oh Estel…"  

~to be continued~

*                     *                     *

post A/N: by the way, I think I broke a Lothlorien law… I don't think you're supposed to cut down the mallorn tree and use it for random purposes… but hey, god gave me the gift of zero liability…

ps: NeverSayDie, I'm gonna post up the ficlet for you after Element 4 kay ^.^


End file.
